Ozzy Osbourne
Ozzy Osbourne is the head family member of the Osbourne family. He is an English singer, songwriter, and actor. He rose to prominence in the early 1970s as the lead vocalist of the heavy metal band Black Sabbath. He was fired from Black Sabbath in 1979 and went on to have a successful solo career, releasing 11 studio albums, the first seven of which were all awarded multi-platinum certifications in the US. His longevity and success have earned him the informal title of "Godfather of Heavy Metal". In the early 2000s, Osbourne became a reality television star, appearing as himself in the MTV reality show The Osbournes, alongside wife and manager Sharon and two of their three children, Kelly and Jack. Role in The Osbournes Throughout the series Ozzy was high on drugs and was constantly drunk. Ozzy appears as someone with no real control of his family, for example he argues with Sharon about the pets, demanding that she shouldn't buy anymore pets but she does so anyway behind his back. Ozzy appears out of date with the modern times, he fails to use the TV remote and has Jack to help him out, he also doesn't believe that women are in the army and considers them distractions. Ozzy also seems oblivious to his surroundings and is almost the fool of the show, one instance was when he attempted to sit down and read a news paper but ended up falling over. Negativity aside Ozzy is shown as a caring father and husband, he tries to help his family during the tougher times even against their will. Another example of his care for his family was when Sharon gets cancer, he worries about her constantly and even tries cancelling his concert to be with her. Ozzy, unlike the rest of the family, tries not to get involved in the squabbles and arguments that occur. Memorable Moments Throughout the series there's a running gag involving Ozzy using the TV remote, his lack of knowledge on how to use the device ends up creating problems for him as he tries to enjoy himself. Ozzy speech is often made fun off, in fact a feature on the DVDs there's a feature called "Ozzy translator" making fun of his gitteriness and stammers. Another running gag with Ozzy involves him getting angry with the pets around the house and arguing with Sharon over getting more pets. Another gag involves Ozzy forgetting people who enter his house or even those who stay around, he asks constantly who they are only to forget again and again. In Series 1 Ozzy had some memorable moments. One incident involved in the episode Won't you be my Neighbor where after the rest of the family had thrown objects against their annoying neighbors, Ozzy grabbed a large log and broke their window. Later in a following episode Ozzy gets in a mood when Sharon uses bubbles at the concert, he believed it was stupid. Ozzy later broke his leg in the Series, and constantly ignored the advice from the doctors, he also got stoned at one point and walked Lola across the street singing to himself and stumbling over. In Series 2, Ozzy, after 17 years, manages to take Jack on a fishing trip. He also got to meet George W. Bush, with other celebrities, for a dinner, he later described it as the best night ever. Ozzy throughout the series worried about Sharon after she was told she had cancer. Ozzy is responsible for getting Sharon and her father back together, which he instantly regrets as they won't stop talking. Ozzy also remarries Sharon in a massive wedding ceremony, only to get incredibly drunk with Marilyn Manson and pass out before the new year (2003) begins. Ozzy takes Jack on a fishing trip in what he considers the best day ever as well as celebrating his 54th birthday by running five miles. In Series 3 Ozzy loses a $100,000 ring and becomes obsessed with finding it. Ozzy gets in a major ATV accident and almost dies, he later wears a neck brace which puts him in a bad mood. In Series 4,after Kelly is exposed to have taken Drugs, Ozzy stands by her and tries to help her as she suffers. As of the 2018 podcast reboot, Ozzy has become sober but still stutters and stammers making some of his lines hard to understand. Ozzy's personality hasn't changed despite his sobriety and is still the joker of the pack and isn't afraid to be open about his life. On reflection of the original series, Ozzy can't stand to see his kids behave badly or see himself being a "drugged up fool" although does mention he wouldn't mind doing another series. Ozzy is often the one who gets things sort and done, and mostly forces his family to take up "good" and "healthy" habits, such as visiting a doctors every week. Ozzy does miss out on the 2018 Series finale as he was on tour at the time. Trivia *According to Ozzy Osbourne he was high the entire time, he also hated The Osbournes and refuses to watch it. *In The Osbournes, Ozzy claimed he lost his virginity when he was 12. *As revealed in the 2018 Podcast, Ozzy is barred from having painkillers from his doctor. *Also revealed is that in the 1990s Ozzy was misdiagnosed with MS and was told he should stop touring. As a result he "retired" only to then discover the misdiagnoses and to immediately go on tour again in the "Retirement sucks" tour. **Ironically, Ozzy is the only Osbourne to not suffer from any major illness. Category:People Category:Celebrities Category:Parents Category:Osbourne Family Category:Musicians Category:Adults Category:Elderly Category:Grandparents Category:British Category:Cast